oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Agility
Agility is a members-only skill. Agility gives access to various shortcuts around RuneScape, and higher agility makes your run energy return significantly faster. Training areas It is helpful in almost all agility courses to take food in case you fall, and energy or super energy potions made using the herblore skill. This allows you to keep running continually around the courses and gaining experience faster. For each course you normally receive an amount of experience per obstacle completed, and a bonus reward for completing the course. On many courses, the amount of damage you take after failing an obstacle is based on your remaining hit-points, so to conserve food it is often worthwhile having your hit-points fairly low. For example, falling into the lava might cause 12 points of damage in the wilderness course when you have full hitpoints, but only cause 6 if you have 20 hitpoints left. It's also recommended that you wear Boots of Lightness obtained during the Temple of Ikov quest. These take four units of weight off of you, which helps to conserve run energy. The training courses are identified with a running figure icon on the minimap. Gnome course The Gnome agility course is located near the Grand Tree, northwest of Ardougne. All players starting agility should begin here. You cannot fall and hurt yourself on this course, but if you have energy or super energy potions, use them to speed training up. You receive 86.5 agility experience for every lap completed. Brimhaven agility arena The Brimhaven agility arena is a mini-game, making it slightly more interesting than your average course which just involves running around in a circle for hours. Though you can come here at agility level 1, it's strongly recommended that you wait until level 40 or higher before attempting this arena. Bring good food, and don't forget a teleport! It costs 200 coins to enter which you must give to Cap'n Izzy No Beard before being allowed to enter. The game is based on isolated platforms, with various obstacles between them, such as rope swings, spinning blades, hand-holds and other obstacles. You have to touch the centre of a platform, then follow the arrows (climb over obstacles) to try and touch another platform within a short time limit. Doing so will earn you one ticket, and you can get multiple tickets. The amount of experience you earn for completing obstacles is fairly small, though the tickets may be exchanged for additional agility experience. Energy potions are unlikely to help here so just bring food. If you are level 40 in agility, or just over, it's recommended that you avoid the matrix-dart obstacle, which can reduce your agility level temporarily. A super stat restore potion or an agility potion may help to restore you if you do get hit. Let your hitpoints drop to about 9-15 so you won't get hit hard if you fail an obstacle. (Chocolate) Cakes are the best food here, because they give three small portions of food each! The tickets can be traded in for agility experience and herbs from Pirate Jake the Fruit at the entrance to the arena. *1 Ticket: 240 agility experience *3 Tickets: Toadflax herb *10 Tickets: 2480 agility experience *10 Tickets: Snapdragon herb *25 Tickets: 6500 agility experience *100 Tickets: 28000 agility experience *800 Tickets: Pirate's Hook (a weapon) *1000 Tickets: 320000 agility experience The look of the arena is supposed to be Aztec, but really, it's more like 'Aztec Crystal Maze'. Desert pyramid The Pyramid becomes available to train at when you reach level 30 agility. It is located far to the south-east in the desert near Nardah and Sophanem. It is strongly recommended that you buy lots of waterskins from Shantay, and also take a little food before heading to the pyramid. A teleport is also recommended. The idea is to go up 5 levels of the pyramid, dodging various obstacles. You can fail obstacles and take damage here. You gain 1014 experience for a successful circuit of the pyramid, plus 1000 coins if you retrieve the artifact and give it to Simon at the base of the pyramid. Barbarian course The Barbarian course is located north-west of Seers' Village. You can begin training here at level 35 agility. You can fail obstacles and take damage, so take food and some energy potions if you have them. You receive 153 experience for each lap of the Barbarian course. Wilderness course The wilderness course can be used from level 52 agility, and is one of the fastest agility experience anywhere, but it's located in level 50-55 wilderness, and as such can be pretty dangerous and difficult to get to! You will be attacked by Skeletons as you go around the course, but these are only level 21 and should not do you much harm. It's recommended that you take plenty of food such as cakes, and energy potions if you can afford to lose them. You receive 571 agility experience per lap. Werewolf course The werewolf course is located between Port Phasmatys and Canifis in the swamps. It's almost directly east of Canifis bank, but you'll have to go around to get to it. You must have completed the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest to gain access to this course. You also need at least 60 agility points. When you start the course (jump on to the stepping stones), the nearby trainer will throw a stick. Carry on over the jumps and through the pipe and pick up the stick. You will get an additional 190 experience if you return the stick to the trainer at the bottom of the death-slide. The only obstacle you can fail on this course is the death-slide, but be warned, you can be hit for over 30 damage if you fail this obstacle, and you can quite easily die if you're running around with low hitpoints! The higher your strength, the less likely you are to fail this obstacle, so using the dragon battleaxe special every now and again on your laps can really help. You will gain 350 experience for a successful lap, plus another 190 experience if you retrieved the stick for a total of 540 experience per lap. Though this course has higher minimum agility requirements than the wilderness course, the xp is slightly worse, and you take significantly more damage from falling so you have to return to the bank more often. However, this course lacks the dangerous player-killers who sometimes plague the Wilderness course. You will stop failing here from level 93 and onwards, though by that point you should already be training at Ape Atoll anyway. Ape Atoll This course is the best of all for higher level players. It is short and it gives 580 xp each turn. You have to be level 48 agility to enter. If you do so, you'll take lots of swimming lessons until you are level 75, because from that on you won't get any failures and hits. Only players disguised as little ninja monkeys (or archer monkeys) can enter the course, so be sure to have that specific monkey greegree with you. You can obtain these from the Monkey Madness quest which would wisely be combined with doing the Ape Atoll part of Recipe for Disaster. That quest rewards you with the possibility to teleport to Ape Atoll. After the teleport walk southwest towards the agility course. Cross the small bridge and follow the river untill you get to the stepping stones which mark the beginning of the course. When you´re out of food, grab some bananas from the warehouse just north from the earlier mentioned small bridge. Enter through the backdoor (south side) and search the first crate on you´re left hand side. Fishermen might use the sharkspot nearby. Shortcuts Shortcuts are identified with a twisting green arrow icon on the minimap. Other training Werewolf skullball Gnomeball Temporary boosts *An Agility potion will boost Agility by 3. You can make these using the Herblore skill. *A Summer pie will boost Agility by 5. You can make these using the Cooking skill. *An Evil stew will boost or lower Agility by 1-6, if you put Yellow spices in it. Quests Category:Skills